Heart Break
by DawnMarch
Summary: Every crack and crevice in the Earth is actually created by heartbreak and the Grand Canyon was created from one of the most devastating moments in history and this is the story of Scrooge and Goldie.


So, I haven't written anything in awhile and I'm sorry about that! This was just an idea I got from one of those writing prompts online and I couldn't help but see these two and their wonderful story that ruined so many hearts so...I hope you all can enjoy this!

It's a phenomenon that not many actually know about and it's one that I'm going to let you, the intelligent and curious reader that you are, know about. You know the theory that a butterfly flaps its wings and a tsunami happens on the other side of the planet (or something along those lines)? Now, it's not often known but we as humans have a similar cause and effect reaction as well. Every crack and crevice in this planet we call Earth, is the result of broken hearts. Yes, every person who suffers from a broken heart leaves their mark on this planet even if they aren't aware of it.

Now those relationships that never really developed and were doomed to failure from the start but still hurt just a little, those are those small cracks on the sidewalk you make up children's rhymes about. But the greater the love, the more intense the passion, and the better chance it had to last, the bigger the crack. We have valleys and plateaus formed from the greatest of romantic tragedies.

Dear reader, I wish to tell you the story behind one of the more famous cracks, the Grand Canyon. A massive split in the Earth that draws thousands of tourists a year. Those tourists flock there to capture the gorgeous scenery and marvel at the massive size and all of them remain unaware of how heartbreaking the scene is. That this massive split in Earth's crust was caused by a tragedy that puts Romeo to shame. But I must say, for a love that precious to end in such a way the result should have been nothing short of spectacular.

You see, this was a love that could have lasted, well…I shouldn't just ramble on and on about how poetically beautiful their romance was, nor should I go on about the passion and the fire between the couple because I could go for years without stopping to fit in every word that would need to be said to convey just how beautiful this love was. So I won't. Besides, I'm not here to tell you about their love: how it started, how it came to be. I'm here to tell you how it ended, how it formed the Grand Canyon! Lucky reader.

Now during this story I'll make sure to add my commentary but let's be honest at this point, you don't really want to hear from me. You're here for this story of love between two people destined to shake the world and how it somehow, despite all the odds, managed to end in heartbreak. So, let me stop rambling and hopefully give you what you desire.

00000000000000000000000000

"Goldie! You're on next!"

The white duck didn't even turn her head at the voice calling up the stairs. She had her face cupped in her hands as she gazed out of the window longingly and idly traced the tendrils of frost with her free finger. She was silently pleading for the night sky to split open and let him walk back into her life with those eyes of steel and burning with an inner fire. Intelligence and cunning wiles portrayed every once in a while, with that sly curve of his beak he'd make when he knew he'd gotten the better of someone. But what she longed for the most had to be those even rarer moments when his dark eyes would soften and his smile was small and honest and everything about him seemed to melt. That face he'd made only when he'd thought she couldn't see. The face he made when he held that lock of her hair.

Goldie's finger that had been tracing the window froze as her ice blue eyes pierced the night and her heart ached with her wish to come true. What she would give to have him step out from the darkness to give her that smile, just once. Knowing full well that she could see it because if he did that…well….Goldie would just have to, well, just once she would have to thaw her heart and give him an honest smile in return.

"Please come back." She whispered to herself and watched her breath fog up the window.

Behind her she heard the groan of the wooden stairs and the sound of someone breathing harshly as they tried to march all the way to the top. Then she heard the click of a heeled boot stepping into the room and she waited for the woman to start speaking in that slick drawl of hers with just the hint of a sultry purr.

"Goldie…he ain't comin' back. He got to know you, the real you and darlin' he knows you ain't no glitterin' angel. He's seen ya for the lyin', deceitful, thief ya are."

Goldie's fingers tightened their grip on her face but other than that, she gave no outward response. Not even a single twitch of her shoulder. She managed to remain as still as a statue until she heard a heavy sigh of defeat and the sound of the other woman slowly making her way back down the poor stairs. Only then did she spin around and glare venomously.

Now granted, the other woman wasn't 'entirely' wrong about that but, "No… Scrooge knows I'm not….he _does_ know me, the real me. He got to see the me that even I had forgotten was there. Scrooge will read that letter and he'll know. He has to know just who I really am, who I could be if he'd come back….that letter proves it. If he reads it he'll know how much I-I-I." Goldie fell quiet and leaned back to the window and pushed her head against it. Letting the cold seep into her feathers.

"He'll come back because I love him." She whispered to nobody but herself.

000000000000000000000000000

Way on the outskirts of town, a lone duck was stomping his feet in the cold snow to regain feeling in the numb appendages but if we're being honest here dear reader, he was trying to find an outlet for his nerves. In this bouncing duck's hands lay a beautiful woman's heart. Well, it wasn't an actual heart but for everything it represented, it may as well have been. You see, he held a woman's letter. A letter that contained the darkest secrets of her heart and every hope and dream she had left and now the fate of all that it contained was in a young duck's hands.

A young duck whose fingers shook terribly anytime he tried to raise them up to open the envelope. Scrooge McDuck was gaining a reputation for being the toughest of the toughies and smartest of the smarties but in this moment he didn't really feel like either. His heart was racing madly inside of his chest and with every thump it pushed against his ribs painfully and he was starting to find it difficult to breathe.

He wanted to rip the letter open and read every word from her, even if it cost him because there was the slimmest chance that her words would be kind. That she was calling him back to her dazzling and glittering world. But every time he tried, his head would scream at him to stop because the truth could be so much worse. She could be writing him to demand money or payback, or simply just writing to let him know his faults once more, to have the last word. If he opened it and that's all there was well, Scrooge just didn't think he had it in him to endure that.

So here he stood. In the freezing cold letting frozen snow pelt his feathers and freeze. He stood there until his fingers went painfully numb. Still he couldn't decide what to do with the letter. Inside his head was an unending debate. ' _She could love me back.' 'Don't be daft.' 'But she could.' 'It's no more than a fool's fantasy and I am no fool.' 'But she could want you back.'_

Scrooge groaned and his fingers tightened on the letter, almost crushing it in his grip. His dark eyes flickered up to see the faint glow from the town lights down below him and he knew that if he closed his eyes he'd see Glittering Goldie o'Gilt dancing in a swirl of light and enchantment. Her blue eyes bewitching him heart and soul as she danced in that effortless way of hers. The sheer stubborn pride and beauty she knew she could use to her advantage. He couldn't help but smile softly at even the thought of her.

With his breath catching in his throat, Scrooge looked down and swallowed painfully. Never would he dare admit it but, the Terror of the Yukon was terrified. He hadn't been this scared since he was a young boy afraid of sleeping in the dark alone. No, this was worse. Scrooge felt his heart begin to crack beneath the heavy staccato it was beating. He pulled in one deep breath and let it out, sinking in on himself as he did so.

"I can….can nae do it. I need to believe that, at least, someone out there cares for me…someone could love me. I can nae go on without knowing that. I'm sorry." He whispered to himself, the words coming out thick as he fought back his misery and strove to swallow down the awful hope that was crying to be heard.

He gave one last longing look at the glittering lights below and then opened his numb fingers to let the wind rip the letter out from their grasp. His eyes tracked its path before it was swept away into the path of the oncoming blizzard and vanished from his view. With that he stamped his foot one last time and blew a kiss back to the town that had wanted him to leave so badly. Some part of his aching heart hoped she'd know he'd sent it, that she'd somehow feel his last kiss. But that was a fairytale and he didn't really have the heart for those anymore. With that, he began to make his slow trek through the frozen snow.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the night went on, Goldie became all too aware that Scrooge wasn't coming back for her and Scrooge worked on convincing himself that her letter had nothing good to say and he'd done the right thing. Eventually the thought would finally hit Goldie that he was never coming back and she'd failed in telling the most honest truths she'd told in her life and her heart would finally shatter. She'd throw her head into her hands and cry, well, crying is too gentle a word for what one does when their heart falls into a million unfixable pieces. But it's the best I've got.

Scrooge would also let loose a few tears of his own as with each step he took his heart broke until he was left with frozen trails down his beak and an empty shell that once house his burning heart. During that long and awful night, two souls mourned the loss of something indescribably precious to them and reader, you really don't want me to continue because I fear if I do I might just break your heart too. Suffice to say that as those two-strong people cried for what was lost, the Earth split open in mourning as well. The Grand Canyon in all of its wonder and glory split open that night as a testament to the tragedy of that frigid night.

And now dear reader, this brings our time together to an end and I hope you have learned something from this story. No love will ever truly die, but you can lose forever the chance to hold it and let it warm you. To deny yourself of something wonderful is a tragedy I would not wish on any of you. And no love is ever safe if you don't have the courage to put your heart on the line. And if that's still not a good enough reason to try, just tell yourself that it will break either way so go down fighting than walking away and never fully knowing what could have been.


End file.
